


Competition

by dragonshost



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 07:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12228030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: Cobra walks into a decoration.





	Competition

Cobra stared as menacingly as possible at the blonde celestial mage standing before him, wringing her hands in embarrassment. "Bright Eyes," he began slowly, "why the fuck am I covered in glitter, and why do I smell like a whorehouse?"

"He lies," Loke interrupted before Lucy could respond the visiting mage's crass question. "Whorehouses don't smell anything like this - trust me."

Lucy and Cobra alike stared at the lion spirit as he nonchalantly returned to repairing the decoration Cobra had accidentally walked right into. When it became clear that Loke had no intention of clarifying how he did indeed know this (though the good money was on first-hand experience), Cobra shook his head - both in an attempt to rid himself of whatever was going on in Loke's head as it was to rid his own of the offending glitter.

Unfortunately, the glue also stuck in the maroon strands wasn't having any of it.

"Fuck - I'm going to use the damn shower," Cobra grumbled, stalking off. "How about next time, you tell the demon-woman to put those…  _things_ … in places people won't fucking walk into them!"

"How about you announce when you plan to show up at the guild!" Lucy called after him, no longer intimidated in the slightest by the man (who was technically still a fugitive.)

Loke watched the exchange with interest from his perch on the step stool. Should he be worried about Cobra possibly pursuing his beloved savior? He wouldn't blame him, honestly, if he was. It meant he had excellent taste.

"You're delusional!" Cobra shouted from the shower room.

Misunderstanding, Lucy screeched back, "I am not!"

Yeah. Definitely competition.


End file.
